


Neal Learns a Lesson (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Episode: s01e05 The Portrait, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: So! More spanking fanart inspired by ficwriterjet's amazing writing! :) Here are a couple panels for her White Collar story,"It's a Start", in which Neal earns his first trip over Peter's knee.





	Neal Learns a Lesson (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FicwriterJet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/gifts).



> I actually referenced their outfits from the episode the fic was based on, along with the Burkes' kitchen chair! LOL Anyway, I'm definitely going to draw more of Neal being naughty - well, the consequences of it! Really miss this show... loved the father/son relationship these guys sorta had. Well, at least there's still fic! I'm open to recs for inspiration!

[](https://vgy.me/RFIeQD)


End file.
